


Oasis on the Road to Babylon

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [6]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler appears during the Prometheus Incident





	1. Part One

_"Delenn," a man said, and before her she saw the massive presence of Dukhat. He dwarfed her by at least two feet._

_"Master," she said, bowing her head, "I came as instructed."_

_"Come now," he said impatiently, "lift up your eyes."_

_"It's forbidden," she said horrified._

_"I won't have acolytes of mine walking around with their eyes always down," he said, "You'll always be running into things."_

_She didn't know if she should laugh at his joke or be mortified that a man of his position would joke around like that. So, instead, she looked up at him and nodded. A warm smile played across his face._

_"So Delenn," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, again against the protocols, and led her gently towards the group in grey. All shrouded in grey cloaks. No faces to be seen, standing in a circle._

_"Tell me Delenn," he said, "What do you know of these Humans?"_

_"They are a very young race," she shrugged, "They have advanced though considerably in their time though. I suggest caution. They might not know what to expect of us."_

_"My thoughts exactly," he smiled._

* * *

_Delenn walked into the observation room, and saw the massive display of the system. Five ships could be seen. Three were of a sleek rectangular design. The other two were larger, looking like massive blocks thrown together, with the mid sections rotating. She had only seen such things in historical archives. These people didn't seem all that advanced if they had rotating sections._

_"Gunports opened."_

_"Gunports opened sir," a scan officer reported._

_"Who gave that order?" Dukhat shouted._

_Captain Dervelen, captain of the ship, turned to him with raised eyebrow._

_"I did sir," he replied, "It's a sign of respect to show our weapons to them. Show we aren't hiding anything."_

_"You fool!"_

* * *

_"Captain," the First Officer shouted across the command bridge, "We got an unidentified ship in our sector."_

_Captain Michael Jankowski looked up from the console he had been bent over, looking over at his XO who was standing next to the scanning station._

_"Unidentified?" he repeated, walking over to them, "Is it showing any hostile intentions?"_

_"Unclear sir," he replied, "Our scanners are having a hard time pinpointing them sir."_

_"Send it on to Battlegroup-Commander Chafin."_

_Jankowski looked sharply over at him. "Are they charging?" he asked._

_"Can't tell sir," he shook his head, "Their scanning us and it's overpowering our systems."_

_"I'll be hanged for letting a bunch of upright aliens shut down our systems," Jankoswki growled, "Open fire on that ship!"_

_"Sir," his first officer said, turning to him, "Would not a warning shot be enough?"_

_"We don't know if they are powering up a super-laser!" Jankoswki barked, "Gunnery Sergeant: Fire!"_

* * *

Suddenly in the center of the command deck of the Minbari vessel, a blue light pulsed. All of the command deck was frozen, thinking this was a new weapon. The warriors on guard patrol were so shocked that they hadn't even raised their PPG rifles.

Out of the blue light, a figure appeared. The being – obviously not Minbari or of any race that any knew about regardless of how close they were in appearance – took note of the large energy balls coming toward the viewscreens.

The figure took a stick of some strange material and said a word. Suddenly, a beam shot out – through the bulkhead – and formed a large circle made of light right in front of the ship. The blue energy pulses hit the large circle – and bounced off at odd angles.

Several more pulses come forward, but all hit the large circle. Finally there was a lull in the shots. The figure shot forth another beam – which coalesced into the image of a bright light shaped like an animal of some sort. The figure said a few words and the animal made of light shot out of the bulkhead, appearing to run through space before hitting the ship that had fired and disappearing. The Minbari looked at the figure in awe. It could only be a first one at full power!

* * *

Jankowski watched as the ship he had just ordered his people to fire upon projected a large yellow disc. The shots hit the disk and caromed off in random directions. One of the reflected shots moved very close to another ship from his own group – the one holding Battlegroup-Commander Chafin. Fearful about getting in trouble for getting his commander killed, he reluctantly gave an order.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" The gunners stopped sending shots. "What the hell is that?"

Before he could get an answer, one of the people on a scanner station said, "There is an odd light _coming out from the hull of the ship_. It's not from a gunport!" The man paused as though unable to continue.

Jankowski yelled, "Well, speak up man! Is it an attack?"

The man nervously relied, "It looks like a running stag made of light."

"What!? Someone else check that!"

Another person looked at the readings. Many systems were being interfered with but the scanner still somewhat functioned. "Sir! The ensign is correct! It looks like a stag made of light."

The stag was coming very close to the ship. If it was a shot …. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he yelled out.

The light hit the ship – and disappeared. Suddenly, it phased _right onto the command deck_. All of the people on the deck were in shock. Before Jankowski could say anything, the stag reared up and settled down, standing proudly among them. It looked around and saw the commander in his command deck. The people around were flummoxed by the peaceful feeling the stag generated.

A voice came out of the stag – in an EARTH accent! It sounded British.

"Hey, Mate, could you lot stop sending potshots? I don't want to get killed over here! Was there no other choice than to blow up the opposition?"

* * *

The Minbari looked at the figure. Finally, Dukhat spoke: "Nobody move! And close the damn gunports and stop scanning!"

The warriors at the controls moved to comply. The figure looked at Dukhat confused, and then sent tapped his own throat and ears with the stick he was holding while saying some words. He then sent a light at Dukhat which didn't do anything apparently.

Dukhat, a little shocked, asked, "Who are you?"

The figure looked around and replied, "Harry Potter. Who are you?"

* * *

Commander Jankowski shocked beyond belief said, "Send a message with a brief description to the Battlegroup-Commander! Ask for directions!"

He wasn't about to get himself in trouble for making decisions when those decisions could get him reprimanded. Of course, he was already in hot water – he just didn't know it yet.

The communications officer sent the message. The ensign at the scanner station yelled out, "Sir! The ship has stopped sending the signal jamming our equipment and it has closed its gunports!"

Jankowski sat back, looking around and toward the image on the screen. He wasn't certain what to do.

* * *

Dukhat replied to the man, "I am Dukhat, Leader of the Grey Council, Councilors to the Minbari Federation. What species are you?"

The warriors looked at their leader a bit surprised – although you would have to be Minbari to notice it. The figure in front of them replied, "Human, Wizard, and Master of Death."

Dukhat repeated that in his own language. These humans were more interesting than even he had imagined. The warriors, upon hearing the moniker "Master of Death," tensed a bit. The human hadn't made any moved and had indeed saved their ship. But that title indicated someone well-versed in war. And war was the province of the Warrior Caste.

The human, upon hearing the language from the rest, waited for his translation charm to kick in. It had to have some basis to work on.

Finally, he had picked up enough of the language that the warriors were speaking and said in Vik (the Dark Language of the Warrior Caste), "Who the hell is that firing on your ship?"

Dukhat, who could speak all Minbari dialects fluently, replied, "We don't know. However," and here he looked at the captain, "we might have provoked them by approaching with our gunports open."

The human nodded. "Well, knowing my own people, if someone comes at you with a weapon drawn, it's shoot first and ask questions later. Better to be safe than sorry."

Dukhat asked, "How do your people approach someone you don't know or to whom you don't speak the language?"

Harry thought about it. "It's better to approach with hands visibly open and empty and wait for them to respond in kind. My people know that anyone can actually kill you. Some of the worst are the ones that look weak. If someone comes on with a weapon – they're a threat. It might also mean, I am better than you and I can attack you at any time. We don't respond well to threats – or things that we don't know about if it might be dangerous. An open hand means 'I do not wish to attack you.' Been that way with our people for over 40,000 years – since we lived in caves."

Dukhat looked at the Minbari captain with a vicious smirk as he replied to Harry, "A lesson on other cultures our people will happy to learn." He didn't add the words that his message implied to the other Minbari, "Or else!"

The captain was a bit nervous. The alien idea that this "Master of Death" espoused was so against his Warrior Caste training that it showed these humans as alien and different. His training had not been sufficient for dealing with someone so different in approach.

Dukhat finally asked, "How did you appear on this ship?"

Harry looked around and answered, "Through a mistake I made long ago." Dukhat looked interested. "How about we sort out who those people are and then I can tell you about it?"

Dukhat agreed. He ordered the view of the enemy ship expanded. Harry started when he saw the name of the ship. "Wait! Those are human names!"

The Warriors looked at Harry with a bit of suspicion. Understandable considering the ship just fired upon them. The only reason they were undamaged was because of Harry's own actions.

Harry mused out loud, "I wonder what year it is back on Earth? 'Cause I know my time doesn't have big ships in space."

Dukhat, Delenn, and the others who heard him were visibly shocked at that statement.

"Can you call them? I speak the language and can ask them why they fired."

Dukhat ordered the Warrior at communications to open a channel for the Human among them. The Warrior did so and nodded at Harry.

* * *

The Communications Officer yelled out, "A message coming from the ship! It's in English!"

Jankowski ordered it played out loud.

A voice with a British accent, the same voice that had come out of the light-stag, was asking, "Is there a reason why you people were firing on this ship? Cause it's not quite Cricket to just be sending potshots off at random strangers."

The people who were on the Bridge were shocked at the obvious Human reference.

The Battlegroup-Commander's voice piped through on the same channel. "I was just about to find that out. One of my commanders might have decided that whatever the ship you are on sent out it was an attack as it interfered with many of our systems. Also, the gunports were open. We were sending messages asking it to stop, but no one replied."

There was a pause, and then the voice continued. "The leader over here sends his apologies. His people were scanning. It's also a mark of respect among their warriors to approach showing an open gunport – it's a mark of respect to say that they consider you just as strong as they are. I just explained what Human's consider respectful for strangers. It's a bit of a shock for them."

The Battlegroup-Commander's voice replied, "Well, couldn't you have answered our hails when we were squawking the request to stop the scan?"

The voice paused. "Well, the truth is – I just got here right as your people were firing and these people don't understand the Queen's Own English. I … applied a translation method to get them to understand me. It's a long story. Why don't we all meet on one of the ships and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

The Battlegroup Commander had asked for hour to confer with his other commanders. Harry repeated that to Dukhat. "Well, since the scans messed with their systems and they took a few shots, it might be better to find a neutral place to talk to them. I can translate – as long as the cosmos doesn't move me on from here. It does that on occasion."

Dukhat nodded. That was reasonable. "Can you answer questions about your people? It might save us from making embarrassing mistakes – such as inadvertently making them think we are attacking." He once again gave a vicious look toward Captain Dervelen.

Before Harry could answer, one of the Warriors cried out in alarm. "Satai! The Shag-toth have appeared!"

Dukhat yelled out with urgency, "Where are they?"

The Warrior looked at the panel. "They are – leaving. There were hundreds of their ships but all are turning and disappearing!"

Dukhat looked awed at this. Harry interjected, "Who or what are the Shag-toth?"

Dukhat looked at Harry. "They are a race that attempts to steal the souls at the moment of death. They often come when there is much death – or the death of a great leader. They are much despised by my people."

Harry nodded. "Well, it seems that before I arrived someone here, possibly you, would have died. Since I changed it – they have no reason to stay."

The Minbari were shocked to realize that such was likely the case. Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "You do realize that they likely have different beliefs than you. You don't seem to like them but here they are. Have you ever talked to them?"

Dukhat looked thoughtful – while every other Minbari was scandalized. He asked, "Can you send a message to these people?"

Dukhat nodded in the affirmative. "Tell them The Master of Death has a question for them."

The Warrior looked to Dukhat. Dukhat looked to Harry and then nodded his acceptance.

The Warrior sent the message out in Interlac. Suddenly one of the ships leaving stopped and turned around. The other ships stopped further off. A message was returned. "What does Death's Master ask of us?"

Harry, being a bit stubborn, decided he wasn't going to avoid riling up the Minbari. "I request a meeting between myself and a member of your race. The Minbari seem to hate you but here you came. I would like to meet with you to learn why there is hate on both sides."

The Warriors and the other Minbari present were outraged that someone would speak to a Shig-toth without being forced to. One protested, "They are an abomination! There can be no talking to them!"

Dukhat motioned to the one who had protested. "Delenn, hear him out."

Harry looked at Delenn. "If you never talk to them, how can you fix the problem? Now, I seem to have saved your collective arses from the idiots across the way. All I'm asking for is the chance to find out what the big problem is – from both sides. Is that too much to ask?"

Delenn visibly wanted to protest, but Dukhat interjected. "It you could find out, it would be a miracle on the proportion of a star being created."

Delenn bowed her head in resignation. "Understanding is not required. Just obedience."

Dukhat was appalled. His student had far to go. He was about to comment, until Harry entered his own opinion. "Where the hell did that tripe come from?" The word "tripe" came across in Minbari as a very rude word for discard-able offal. "If you don't learn, how can you progress? You can't make any progress without understanding. Sure, you can learn how other people did things, but you can't be yourself if you don't take the time to learn. I mean: Who are you? Don't you want to know?"

All the Minbari were startled at the last statement. According to Legend, the Vorlons asked only one question: "Who Are You?" Most could not answer to the satisfaction of the Vorlons. Minbari spent years trying to learn the answer to that question. Were their own practices at fault for stopping them from answering?

Harry noticed the shock and then jogged them out of it by saying, "Can you send the message?"

Dukhat nodded at the Warrior at communications. He was impressed by the Human's response to that traditional Minbari truism. He had tried to break the traditions which stultified the Minbari for centuries. He was teaching his student to think just for that reason. Someone had to take over when he was gone.

Dukhat commented to Harry, "Yours is a very strange people to most Minbari." Harry noticed that Dukhat didn't seem to agree with that.

Harry grinned, "Oh, everyone strange in their own way. You'll never be happy if you don't learn to think for yourself and revel in your own strangeness."

Dukhat smiled in response – although he didn't want to be too obvious to the other Minbari. Such thoughts were so very alien to their culture.

Finally, an answer came from the Soul Hunter ship: "Tell is where and when and we will send a delegate."

Harry thought about it. "Give us a few. We are about to meet with the Humans in a neutral place. When one is named, I can tell you. I will ask that the Minbari and the Humans don't interfere."

Harry waited patiently with Dukhat for the reply from the Battlegroup. Finally, an answer came, "The closest neutral location we found is a Narn colony a few systems over. Is that acceptable?"

Harry looked to Dukhat. He nodded. "Sure, send the address over. How long will it take to get there? Make sure you include time to get someone who can make agreements cause it would be far better to hatchet out an agreement sooner rather than later."

The answer came. "Two weeks. We are sending the coordinates."

The Minbari nodded to say he had received them. "Sounds good. Just as a comment, you people almost killed the leader of the whole Minbari people. You might want to leave the trigger-happy idiot at home so as not to cause a scene."

* * *

Jankowski visibly paled when he heard that. He shuddered when he realized that he had nearly gotten them in a war. The Joint Chiefs were not going to be happy with him.

* * *

After the Earth group left, Harry asked to send the information to the small ship. It was passed. Finally Dukhat said, "I would request that you join me so that we may learn how to deal with the Humans. It would be better all around if you could."

Harry agreed. "I can do that – but whenever the purpose of my arrival is satisfied, I tend to flash off to the next place. So if I disappear – you will have to handle it on your own. I can't control it."

* * *

Dukhat entered his inner sanctum after finally getting their guest into accommodations on the ship. The Vorlons were agitated.

Dukhat described what had happened. Finally he asked, "Have you ever heard of this before?"

The Vorlons turned to each other and back to Dukhat. "Yes."

They then turned toward the place they were staying while on the Minbari ship. Dukhat was a bit frustrated with them – but what could you expect from Vorlons?


	2. Part Two

Dukhat sat it in his outer sanctum, hosting a most unusual human. The Grey Council's ship, the Valenthia, was on its way to Z'ha'dum. It would be over in just enough time to reach the meeting between the Humans and themselves.

Dukhat was accompanied by another Council member and his protégé, Delenn. She was also curious about the Human that had appeared in a flash of light.

"So, you are a Human wizard. Tell me, how did you come to arrive on our ship?"

Harry considered how to answer that. "In my own Universe, I was at the forefront in the fight against a Dark wizard." Harry explained his history, including the death of his parents, his less than salubrious upbringing, his attendance of Hogwarts, the separation of Wizards from Muggles in his society, his adventures, the Goblet of Fire, the death of his Godfather, the pieces of soul that he had found and destroyed, the meaning of the his title as Master of Death, the loss of all his loved ones and the ritual to correct the past resulting in an unstable temporal field taking him.

"And I found that it didn't work. Instead of sending my essence to the past, I have been sent to world upon world, universe upon universe. Many times I have found mistakes, errors, poor situations, bad decisions. I do what I can to help, and then I am moved on. The past, the future, alternate versions of myself, friends I have known, strangers. I hope that one day I will be sent to where I can fix my own life – but until then, I move as the Universe dictates. I can only hope that I make things better."

Delenn, much more emotional than Dukhat, whispered, "Such pain and such resolve. How can you stay sane?"

Harry, having lived this life, still had much pain but he also took time to appreciate the circumstances and people he found himself involved with. "What other choice is there? I could try to kill myself, but the Universe took my last attempt and put me here. I could rail against it, but what would that do? Who is there to appease to rectify my circumstance? God? Magic? The Universe?"

Harry looked so very old in that moment, and then his face took on a look of unutterable resolve. "I will do what I can do to make the world a better place. It is better to fight from your knees than to stand and run away."

Dukhat was mightily impressed by his visitor.

* * *

Dukhat, Delenn, the other members of the Grey Council, and Harry were all standing on the bridge to witness the egress from hyperspace to the region of Z'ha'dum. When Harry had heard of the reason for the trip, he found he was very sympathetic to the leader of the Anla'shok. Not so much toward the Grey Council.

When he had heard the Warriors' plan to come out right on top of the Dark world, he had suggested to Dukhat a more stealthy approach. A scout was best done without announcing your presence to the other side.

When the Warrior who had reported the plan to Dukhat heard the suggestion, he really wanted to sneer. Who skulked when approaching an enemy? Dukhat was amused by the Warrior. He wasn't a big fan of being stupid.

As a result, Dukhat convinced the Grey Council to approve the stealthy approach. The Religious and Worker Caste members were a bit more reasonable.

The Minbari were hidden behind several asteroids in the system. Whatever else could be said about the Warriors who flew the ship, their skills at their chosen place was unmatched. The pilot kept the ship moving behind the moving rock keeping it between the ship and the planet. A small fighter was launched.

The pilot of the small pilot ship kept to the shadows of the asteroid as she used every scanner on the small ship to record the planet now in view. The gravimetric drive of the shuttle allowed her to latch on to the asteroid to keep in a relatively dark spot from the planet below. After she scanned for about an hour, she moved the flyer back to the Valenthia. It and its small number of escorts then jumped out.

* * *

The Grey Council was reviewing the images captured by the flyer.

The holographic screen was expanded to shop details on the surface. The communications scanners were played. The energy emissions were calculated. There was one more bit of evidence that Dukhat presented.

"On the command deck, we had a visitor. This visitor has many unusual abilities. Among his people, he is called a Wizard – a worker of Magic. Unlike the Technomages that we have encountered over the years, there is no used of technology to achieve results. He made an observation that I wish all to hear."

Dukhat made a gesture and shortly thereafter, the Human that all had heard about came in. He was directed into the center circle of light.

He looked around and said, "I see you people are all for the third degree." None of the Minbari understood the reference.

Dukhat asked Harry, "Can you repeat what you reported to me earlier?"

Harry nodded. "Right before we left, as the flyer was coming back, I felt a presence attempting to find me using some sort of mental probe. Luckily, I have experience and I closed my mind to it in such a way that it slid off of my mind. It was a very powerful probe."

The Grey Council was shocked. One of them, a Warrior, asked, "How can we be certain that this is accurate?" The Warriors were not fond of an Alien giving testimony.

Dukhat, however, had an answer. "I have asked a telepath from one of the escort vessels that stayed further back to come and scan Harry's mind – with his permission. She will report the veracity of his observations."

He made another gesture, and a white-robed member of the Religious Caste arrived. Harry having been prepared said, "I only agree for review of what happened there. The rest of my past I will only show when I choose."

Dukhat nodded in acquiescence. The telepath scanned Harry's mind. Having had experience with mental intrusion, Harry directed her to the relevant memory. She saw the whole scene from his perspective. When she was done, she reported: "His statement is accurate. There as a mental presence. He hid his mind most effectively."

Dukhat nodded. "Is there anything else you would say before being dismissed?"

Harry thought about it. "I have some experience with Dark presences. Whatever tried to scan me was Dark in a way that few are. It was also very strong – it is lucky that I have experience in dealing with that or we would have been found. I can only guess that my mind, having experience with the Mind Arts, was more susceptible to being felt."

The Warrior sneered, "What does a young Human like you know about the Dark?"

* * *

Harry felt a sudden _need_ to knock that smug look off the idiot's face. He felt a buildup of energy. He suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

The Grey Council was shocked.

* * *

Harry appeared in an Artisan's studio. He looked around noticing that he was no longer on that ship. He looked around and saw a man with a robe, sitting in front of a bench which contained a stone stand containing a Pensieve. Wow, that was convenient. One of his recent visits landed him a number of Galleons which he couldn't spend outside of the Magical world. Obviously, he was in the Magical world.

* * *

Sitherious Psechikos looked upon the latest copy of his greatest invention. He had managed to create an object which allowed one to sort through memories to find detail which was missed originally. His family was well known for devices and magics having to do with the mind.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light in his shop. He shielded his eyes and before him was a figure dressed most outlandishly. The man wore some type of animal hide covering and his legs were covered by a long version of English trousers. He had shoes made of leather.

He had heard about this. It was a legend that he had heard as a young child. He gasped, "Traveler!"

The figure nodded at him and lit upon the Pensieve. The Traveler's face brightened. He pointed to the bowl. Sitherious, having always wanted to meet the Traveler, was enthusiastic as he handed the bowl to the man to inspect it. The Traveler looked it over and then looked at Sitherious. The traveler set it down and fished out of his pocket a bag. The Traveler dumped a small pile of gold Galleons in front of Sitherious, and then picked the Pensieve back up. The man then waved his wand and the stone pedestal was transfigured to a small stone and picked up by the Traveler.

He couldn't imagine the power required to transfigure stone.

The man said one word, "Thanks," and then turned. He disappeared in another blinding light, this time accompanied by Phoenix song. Sitherious stood transfixed, even as the sound faded.

He was truly blessed by Magic to have been able to help that poor, tortured soul described in Legend.

* * *

The Grey Council had just seen their visitor disappear in a bright blue light. All were transfixed. As soon as the first syllable was heard uttered by the Warrior that had been confronted, the bright blue light had reappeared and Harry Potter reappeared – holding an odd metal bowl.

Dukhat asked with some shock, "What happened?"

While still looking at the Warrior Harry replied, "The Universe moved me. Or I moved the Universe. I don't know. All I do know is that I can now answer this idiot's question."

The Warrior stiffened at the casual insult. He was about to reply when Dukhat yelled, "Enough!" The Warrior settled down, but still wanted to gut the Human in front of him.

With some asperity Dukhat said, "Let us see what the Universe requires, yes?"

Harry took the stone out, set it on the ground, and cancelled the transfiguration. The pedestal expanded back out to its full size. Harry placed the metal bowl in its stand.

Harry then concentrated and drew several strands that looked like liquid made of light from his head. He placed them each in metal bowl.

Once he was finished he said, "Place your finger within the bowl and you will see my response." He backed away to allow the Grey Council access.

Dukhat looked at the Warrior Council member and said, "I think we will all do as Harry asked. It should be most illuminating."

All Nine plus Dukhat moved so that each could reach the large bowl set in stone. Each suddenly felt themselves fall until all stood in the muted image of a room. A woman and a man were standing there, and suddenly the door blew in. The man yelled, and the woman took the baby up the stairs. They followed. The Warriors had tried to attack the figure – but their hands passed through. The images played out.

Scene after scene, the images played out. Most were horrifying. The Warrior that had asked the question which engendered this response was sickened. The boy they all saw was obviously Human visitor as a child. It was becoming more and more apparent that this Human knew about Darkness – all too well.

Dukhat, the only one who had the translation spell applied, had to translate for the Council.

When finally the scenes had stopped each reawakened to awareness of themselves. They looked around and saw the other members doing the same, and then they all turned toward the figure standing several feet away.

The Warrior that had started the whole process stepped forward and bowed. "I extend my most humble apology. From the records provided it is obvious that you are quite experienced with the Dark." All who had not seen the memories were astounded that a Warrior, a member of the Grey Council, would abase himself before an Alien – regardless of the provocation.

Harry nodded. "I accept your apology." He looked off for a moment, his sight obviously not on what he faced. His eyes returned to the Warrior. "I should apologize as well. I made it too personal. I shouldn't have subjected you to the memory of evil that I have seen. It was not of your making."

The Warrior bowed his head in respect.

Harry moved to return the memories to his head. They were his burden, and his alone. He would not leave them to traumatize anyone else.

Harry turned and made his way out of the chambers to the quarters he had been provided.

* * *

The Grey Council argued back and forth as to what to do. Most did not want to alarm the Minbari people. But all had agreed that steps must be taken to find the other half of their soul as stated in Ancient Prophesy.

Some had wanted to argue that the Dark presence was not the Shadows – until they had seen the experience of the young Human. The image of the leader of a people denying the return of the Dark on Harry's own world opened their eyes to the foolishness that position posed.

The experiences that they had all seen had changed them. It matured them beyond their blindness. The Religious members were moved by the Universe making itself manifest in the image of a Human Traveler. The Worker members saw the devastation of War and the necessity of rebuilding. The Warriors … the Warriors could not help but be humbled by a sentient that would fight the Dark against the opposition of those that "knew better."

The Grey Council saw that the Dark must be fought, even when it seemed status quo.

* * *

The Valenthia, with a much larger escort than present two weeks earlier, jumped through the local jumpgate. The Narn Outpost in Sector 157, Quadrant 37 to the Narn, saw more traffic than it had seen in many years. It boasted the largest concentration of Narns outside of the Narn Homeworld. It had a space station present to protect it from attack.

Near the station were several Human ships. Most were the same as the ones the Valenthia had encountered. One was not. It was a diplomatic ship.

The Narns had several warships, in addition to freighters which moved food to the Narn homeworld. Their own was still desolate after their war with the Centauri.

The Narns had finally agreed to host the talks at the Space Station – for a small fee. They really were a mercenary people since freeing themselves from the Centauri.

* * *

Harry, despite the suggestions of several of the Grey Council, kept to his casual clothing. It was a strange thing that they had all agreed that an Alien had been chosen by all of them to be a member of the group to represent their position to the race that had attacked them. But Harry Potter was a very unusual Human.

Harry asked Dukhat about one other thing. Shortly after arriving, a statement had come from the Minbari declaring protection for a FOURTH Race that was sending a delegate. They were told that it was personal business and the Minbari, like the Earthers, had paid a fee in a quantity of Quantium 40 for use of the station to meet with someone.

* * *

Harry reflected that his experiences in the past did not seem to prepare him for what he was about to deal with.


	3. Part Three

Harry sat in the conference room where the Earth Ambassador and Dukhat met. In the room was a Narn, acting as a moderator. The choice of a Narn was due to the fact that they were well known to do business with anyone, except perhaps the Centauri.

He had been introduced as a consultant for the Mimbari, and a free agent.

After many pleasantries had been exchanged, the attendees got down to business.

The Human began, "The Earth Alliance government wished to express their personal apology to the Mimbari people for the actions of Commander Jankowski in firing upon the Mimbari ship, the Valenthia. His action was a result of a misunderstanding due to the interference with his ship due to the scanners used."

Dukhat replied, "The Mimbari people accept the Human apology and offer their own for the actions of the Mimbari that approached the Prometheus. Their attempt to offer respect was easily misunderstood."

Now that the apologies were out of the way the Earth Ambassador said, "We were very curious as to the shield which protected the ship. Can you explain it?"

Harry laughed. The Earth Ambassador looked over at him. Dukhat was amused. "That would be my fault." The Ambassador looked curious. "I am a dimensional traveler. I have certain skills which allowed me to protect the ship I arrived on just moments earlier."

The Earth Ambassador scoffed. "A dimensional traveler? I would question the accuracy of that statement."

Harry recognized the type of person this was. He was reminded of Ministry leaders who refused to see because they knew better. "Tell you what, answer a question and then I will answer yours." The Ambassador nodded reluctantly. "What year is it on Earth?"

The Ambassador was surprised by the question. "It's 2245."

Harry nodded. "I am from a dimension where I was born 31 July 1980 in London, England. I was involved with a civil war in the community I was a part of. I ended the conflict by killing the opposition leader. Having lost all that kept me interested in life, I attempted a procedure involving temporal mechanics. I was 30 at the time. Something went wrong and as a result I have since been passed from Dimension to Dimension. You can search records and see if I lived in this dimension. I lived in Little Whinging, Surrey as a child at 4 Privet Drive with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, my parents sister and brother-in-law. I have certain abilities that are not common."

The Ambassador was shocked. "You're a telepath?"

Harry was confused. "How could a telepath perform that shield?"

The Ambassador shrugged. "They are the only humans we know of with abilities beyond the norm."

Harry shook his head. "There are some limitations on me placed by a law called The Statute of Secrecy. If you have a reference to that and have authorization, I can explain further. Search the following titles, all of which have been applied to me in the past: Maarek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Triumphed, Master of Death, The Chosen One, … and the Lone Traveler."

The Ambassador was shocked at the titles he just heard. Dukhat chuckled, "Harry, I was not aware you held back when telling me your story."

Harry shrugged. "I never have named myself so I don't think of titles in normal conversation."

The Ambassador shook his head. "I will send a message back requesting further research."

The Ambassador and Dukhat the discussed their goals in the negotiations.

* * *

Dukhat sat in the conference room with Delenn, Harry, and several Warriors protecting the two Mimbari. Harry asked that he not be protected – he could protect himself.

Into the room swept a tall figure with reddish skin and long hair. His face was stoic. In the center of the figure's forehead was what appeared to be a jewel set in place.

The figure stood and asked in stilted English, "You are Death's Master?"

Harry nodded. "I have been given that title in the past, among others." Harry indicated the Mimbari. "These are representatives of the Mimbari. I have asked them here because they expressed extreme hatred but no understanding. I would understand. They might not change their mind and I might find you anathema, but you and your people will be safe regardless during and up to 24 Earth hours after our talks. You have my word."

The figure bowed in acknowledgement and took a seat.

"My name is Harry Potter. What is yours?"

The man? said, "Our names are unpronounceable to most not of our kind as they are very long and often increase. You may refer to me as Legate as I am a member of our ruling body." For anyone other than Death's Master, a young and unimportant messenger would have been sent.

The Soul Hunters had a prophesy that Death's Master would appear on the even of a false call and would further their understanding of Death and the Soul.

"These are Dukhat and Delenn, Mimbari. I have guaranteed their protection from you and your protection in return."

The Legate looked at the two and nodded in respect, and acknowledged them: "Satai."

The Warriors tensed. The figure coolly said, "You have our word that we will not pursue you here. We do not cause Death – only save those that are disappearing in Death."

Delenn's response was visceral. "Protect? Do you call entrapment Protection? How can those be reborn again if they are kept prisoner and prevented?"

The figure looked at the Mimbari with confusion. "There is nothing after death. There is only dissolution. We protect the Great Souls from dissolution."

Harry was gobsmacked. He began to guess at what irked the Mimbari so much – and he himself if he was honest.

He finally got control of himself. "What proof do you have of this?"

The alien tilted his head in thought. "It is evident. No proof is needed."

Harry wanted to bang his head on the table. The Mimbari, seeing his reaction, were feeling quite vindicated.

Harry stood up. "I will need a short time to review some thing. I will return shortly." He began to walk to the door to clear his head before blowing up at the red-tinted figure.

As he walked to the door, he disappeared in a blue light. The Mimbari, having seen it before, were very curious. The Soul Hunter was flummoxed. "What has happened?"

Dukhat, somewhat amused, replied, "The Universe has moved him."

* * *

In a control room, a Narn saw a spike of energy and the disappearance of a life signal. He sounded the alarm.

* * *

Several Narns carry hand weapons rushed in to the room. The Mimbari turned to them. "Where is the Human? Who fired the weapon?"

One of the Humans with the Diplomatic team had seen the activity and wanted to gather information for his boss.

Dukhat said, "None fired a weapon. The Human, Harry Potter, has Traveled. Hopefully, he shall return."

* * *

Harry found himself in a forest. He looked around. This was the Forbidden Forest! He recognized it. Why would he be here?

He looked around and his eye caught a ring. He recognized it. He decided the Universe was just playing with him. He didn't realize that the Travels he was now using were directed somewhat.

He had desired absolution for his guilt. His wanderings, unknown to himself, allowed him to fix small and big things which created better worlds. It wasn't as uncontrolled as he himself thought. It was unfortunate for him that this would be something he wouldn't see for a very long time.

He turned to visit Hogwarts, as he wasn't certain … he felt the draw again. He decided that at some point he and God or Fate or Destiny or whoever was messing with him would need to sit down and _chat_ at the earliest opportunity.

He hadn't even realized that he was moving away from the grief for the losses he suffered and moving toward annoyance and some mild interest. He was healing but he had far to go.

* * *

Harry reappeared in front of the Mimbari, Soul Hunter, Narns, and the stray Human. "Sorry for the trouble. The Universe decided I needed an item."

The room was shocked, except for the Mimbari who had seen it before. The Human decided that the Ambassador HAD to be informed.

Harry stood in front of the Soul Hunter. The Narns and Humans stayed, because it was very interesting. None objected – or even noticed. "This is the Resurrection Stone. It is an artifact of my … community. It has the power to call the shade of those that have gone before. It must not be abused, because it isn't a natural phenomenon to be called back from the dead. A single visit from a departed soul is not too uncomfortable. If you try to keep calling them back, the departed soul will pay the price in misery. Never refuse to release a soul once it asked to be released."

He turned the stone three times. He thought of his own departed Ginny. Suddenly, the ghostly form of a beautiful red-haired girl of about sixteen appeared in the room. The girl looked around. "Harry?"

Harry had tears in his eyes as he answered, "Yeah, it's me."

Ginny smiled sadly at Harry. "I heard you have a new title. The Walker or the Traveler or something. I heard it was because you tried to fix it. It wasn't your fault."

Harry cried, "I should have been faster."

Ginny moved her ghostly hand to his cheek. "You couldn't have done anything else. None of us blame you." She looked around. "What's with all the weird people?"

Harry laughed through his tears, "A few Alien races. I am trying to find out why they fight."

Ginny smiled again wistfully. "As Hermione said, you always did have a saving-people thing." Her face took on a small look of discomfort. "I'm a little uncomfortable here. I shouldn't stay."

Harry nodded, "I know. It was the only thing I could think of the prove to him," he pointed to the Soul Hunter which stood with a face of shocked awe and terrible realization, "that the soul lives on after Death."

Ginny nodded and turned to the figure. "Is this proof enough?"

The Soul Hunter nodded, too shocked to speak.

Ginny replied, "Then my pain is well spent." She turned to Harry, "Do your saving people thing. When you pass, we will be waiting. You have to let me go now."

Harry nodded, "Tell everyone I love them." He willed the release of his lost first love.

The image of the beautiful young woman disappeared from the room. The Mimbari were bowing their head in reverence. The Narn were quite flummoxed. The Soul Hunter bowed his head to Harry.

"You truly are Death's Master and you have taught us of Life and Death, as was foretold. I shall take word to my people."

Harry was floored. Foretold? He really loathed Prophesies.

Delenn interjected, "And what of those that you have imprisoned?"

Harry gestured her to be quiet. The Soul Hunter looked at Harry. Harry spoke, "Something will have to be done to release them unless they ask to stay where they are. None should be held without consent."

The Soul Hunter replied, "We shall discuss this. Where can we contact you when we decide?"

Harry shook his head, "I am unlikely to be here. I am moved as needed and once resolved, I am moved on. You should contact the Mimbari, as these are the ones most in 'opposition' to you. Discuss with them what can and should be done. This I request as Master of Death."

The Soul Hunter nodded and then turned to move away. Those in witness moved in fear to give him room. Harry was annoyed, "That was rude. It's not like it would kill you to offer common courtesy and respect! They are who they are and they don't kill people."

The figure turned and nodded. Harry had a thought. "Hey, you guys feel it when there will be great death, yeah?" The Soul Hunter nodded his head. "Ever thought about using your gift to prevent it? You could become the greatest healers and protectors in the galaxy."

The Soul Hunter was still. His people would need a new purpose. "We shall discuss it."

The Mimbari were shocked. They hadn't ever conceived that those vile beings could have any use. This Human was changing their views on a minute-by-minute basis. arns outside of the Narn Homeworld. It had a space station present to protect it from attack.

Near the station were several Human ships. Most were the same as the ones the Valenthia had encountered. One was not. It was a diplomatic ship.

The Narns had several warships, in addition to freighters which moved food to the Narn homeworld. Their own was still desolate after their war with the Centauri.

The Narns had finally agreed to host the talks at the Space Station – for a small fee. They really were a mercenary people since freeing themselves from the Centauri.

* * *

Harry, despite the suggestions of several of the Grey Council, kept to his casual clothing. It was a strange thing that they had all agreed that an Alien had been chosen by all of them to be a member of the group to represent their position to the race that had attacked them. But Harry Potter was a very unusual Human.

Harry asked Dukhat about one other thing. Shortly after arriving, a statement had come from the Minbari declaring protection for a FOURTH Race that was sending a delegate. They were told that it was personal business and the Minbari, like the Earthers, had paid a fee in a quantity of Quantium 40 for use of the station to meet with someone.

* * *

Harry reflected that his experiences in the past did not seem to prepare him for what he was about to deal with.

* * *

Dukhat and Delenn moved to alert their people to the results of the talks. The incident would be spoken of in legend for years to come.

Harry moved to his quarters. He wondered why he was still here. Hadn't he resolved enough?

* * *

It was three days after the incident where the Soul Hunter issue was discussed. The Earth Delegate had requested the delay for a couple of more people to arrive.

The conference room was full. Delenn and Dukhat were once again present, with several Warriors standing guard behind them. Harry was on his own. The Ambassador had an aid and next to him was a figure clad in black with black gloves.

The discussions began. Harry was asked for clarification on an item, until he felt a sudden mental probe. He looked around and saw the new Human looking at him with some intensity.

Quick as an adder, he grabbed the probe and squeezed. The man convulsed.

The man, Richard Barns, was a leader of the Psi Corps. He was rated P12 – but was known to be on the strong side of that rating, the highest there was. When he had been requested to accompany the Diplomatic team and been told why, he was quite intrigued. He was not prepared to deal with a mind that was even stronger than his own.

Harry stood and concentrated on the man. He reversed the probe and was disgusted with what he saw. Both the Earth government AND the Psi Corps were both at fault for the travesties he witnessed in the man's mind. He took his wand and shot a stunner when he was done. Harry turned to the Ambassador.

"Had you just talked, I would have been more than willing to leave things well enough alone. However, this creature has shown me that there is a seed of great damage to the future present. I will return shortly." He turned to the Warriors. "Keep everyone from leaving." The Warriors nodded.

Harry disapparated and arrived where the pensieve was located on the Mimbari ship. Alarms sounded, but the Warrior protecting the room did not move to stop the Human. He doubted he could.

Harry returned with a crack. Everyone was still in the same place. Dukhat and the other Mimbari recognized what he brought.

Harry turned to the Ambassador. "I have a few memory records for you to peruse." Harry removed the captured memories and put them in the bowl. When Dukhat moved forward, Harry lifted his hand to stop him. "This is a purely Human matter." Dukhat was curious, but agreed that Humans should deal with Human matters.

When the Ambassador returned from viewing the memories, he looked with horror at the stunned Psi Corps leader. He turned to Harry. "We didn't know any of this. On this, I swear!"

Harry nodded. "I think that this is one issue that should be resolved. Learn how other races deal with it and act. As a matter of fact," he turned toward Dukhat, "do your people have telepaths?"

Dukhat replied. "There are many so gifted."

Harry asked, "And how do they live? How are they treated?"

Dukhat, with Delenn adding things, explained the view Mimbari had on telepaths. Harry nodded. "I think you have something to spend time on working with."

Harry turned to the Ambassador. "I highly recommend a complete report and keeping it secret until your government can catch the ringleaders. Then work with the Mimbari to implement a better solution suited to Humans rather than Mimbari. I know their views are not Humans'. But it's a good basis for friendly relations in dealing with an issue plaguing one of you." He turned back to Dukhat. "Talk and find out what they can help you with in return."

Both leaders of the different groups nodded.

"It is unfortunate that you do not have a method of extracting memory. It is remarkably useful in reviewing facts." Dukhat started. The Vorlons had shown him memories, but directly. They might have a way to extract them. He would keep quiet for the moment however.

Harry looked at them. "My people kept themselves separate from other Humans. It resulted in too many being able to abuse the system. It's a much better way to work out effective uses of everyone's gifts and to encourage honesty. The Mimbari have a long-dead enemy coming back. Maybe the two of you could work together, yeah?"

Harry turned to move back to his seat. Suddenly, a blue glow appeared and beautiful music was heard. Harry shrunk until he was a ball of light and then disappeared. The room was in awe. Those who had seen it before knew that this time it was different: Harry had Traveled away.

Many stories and tales would be told of the Human visitor from another world. It would be the lynchpin holding the two peoples together. One because he was a part of them, and the other because he did so much for them. Telepaths would thank him for preventing corruption from destroying them.

People would long remember the visit of the Lone Traveler.

* * *

Omake: Random Consequences

* * *

In the far distant future:

The woman knelt by the bed of her child. The girl, a direct descent of John and Delenn Sheridan, was the source of great joy for their family. But she had been struck down by an illness that none could cure.

The girl looked at her grieving mother. She was so very tired.

There was a knock at the door. The woman moved to open the door. There was a figure there dressed in white. Red-tinted with a jeweled forehead, the figure gave the woman hope and grief in balance.

The figure moved in next to the girl's bed. She looked up and said in awe, "Shag-Toth! Have you come to Help heal me or to move on?" The figure nodded.

The Soul Hunter remembered the Great Chance 800 years earlier and thanked Death's Master in his heart for giving his people a new purpose – and acceptance. He said to the small girl, "You are a Great Soul and I felt your Call. I am here to Help."

The woman moved to call the family together. A Shag-Toth had come and the life of Delenn the Third would be resolved within a very short time, either to stay or to go. At least soon the great uncertainty could be resolved and they could begin to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a reader who noticed I missed adding the last chapter.


End file.
